Study Group Mishaps: A Naruto Fanfic
by Wolf Jinchuuriki12
Summary: What happens when the average braniac, Sakura meets the trouble-maker Naruto and the others he brought along to a 'Study Group? Chaos of coarse! When a mysterious journal titled 'My Last Moments' is found, who knows whats gonna happen? SasuSaku and others
1. Little Pests and Big Plans

**Disclaimer: I.DO.NOT.OWN.NARUTO. If I did, you would know, trust me.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-Chapter 1-**

**The pest**

_'Surounding winds teared by my face as I looked into that set of gleaming eyes,_

_My hair whipped at the face of it's owner as my eyes widened in surprise,_

_For a sudden moment the wind paused to reveal the setting as the fourth month dies,_

_Gleaming eyes that I once had looked into and had once held care now held demise._

_I knew not from were but there was a certain feeling of unwanted recognition,_

_Gleaming changed to glaring at my uncertain but current disposition,_

_Eyes that screamed and yowled out for recalling, revenge and equal recognition,_

_It seemed impossible to have recognized him but I dare say that I did have growing suspition_

_The scarlet eyes beamed away at the pond that lie between him and I,_

_My eyes following his at first I spotted nothing but sodden sky,_

_But what deseived me as a cloud before was now coming closer as it fly,_

_It took form as a snow white bird who let out a vast cry._

_As if a figment of my imagination had come to life as the most breath-taking bird I had ever lay eyes on,_

_The bird was small for a pheonix but it's cry was large and unfitting for a it in a shadow of breaking dawn,_

_Stars washed away in a matter of fateful seconds as it swept above their heads and had gone,_

_But with another unfitting screech it was back and placing its beak upon the pond-'_

Sakura sat there at her desk facing her labtop recalling her dream from boredom at their current asignment their substitute Language Art teacher had given them. It was to "create a story in the form and layout of a poem" in her words. Sakura had just typed what she had remembered from her dream, ever since it's umpteenth reppearance as her dream last night her curiousity had grown to the point were saying that she was 'dying to know what it ment' was an understatement. The superstition that knowing that if a dream occures twice then it will come true was enough but this was rediculous! Most of the time she prefurred to push the thought out of her mind, although her curiousity tended to rear its ugly head every chance it got.

"Okay. Okay, print what you have so far and I will grade them. finished or not I am taking them!" Clearly the substitute wanted her point clear to everyone because she sent an ugly scowl in the direction of a pestered boy who's fingers were scrambling across the keyboard. Sakura had remembered that only moments before he lay at his desk sleeping, hiding behind his computer from the sheepish view of their substitute. It looked like one of the boy's hands was racing the other in a typing contest. "Just press print, Naruto!" Commanded the substitued with her face scewed up in agrivation. She obviously didnt handle students much. It was only when she setted eyes on Sakura's unfinished poem story that this look seised. "Very good! Very good indeed!" appraised the subsitute. As if on que the class moaned as she said this.

_'Great. Appearantly being unpopular isnt enough but now the teachers want to get me the lifetime sentence of being a nerd!'_ Thought Sakura as the teacher passed and glares of jealousy ambushed her. She wanted to melt in her seat and dissapear from sight. Though thankfully it wasnt as bad as yesterday. This particular substitute teacher had been complimenting her work for the past week and a halfv... which is well, when she got there. The bell rung. And all of the contents of the classroom emptied once again to soon be filled again soon enough.

The final bell of the day rung and students swarmed out like locusts. Sakura stayed behind a few moments to avoid the daily bus rush. Sakura's short pink hair swayed behind her as she filled out, following so may others that had been keen enough to have avoided getting run over by a giant crowd by staying behind.

"Sakura!" Called the familuar yet troublemaking voice of an energetic blonde boy, Naruto. Heck, who was she kidding? Sakura was absolutely sure that this kid had A.D.H.D. or something around that ally. "Can I ask a favor of you?" He said as he came within talking distance.

"Hm? What is it?" Knowing that this could only lead to some sort of trouble, Sakura regreted it.

"Will you lend me your Language Arts homework?" Naruto asked, actually quite nerviously.

"And why would I do that?" Sakura questioned reproachfully. "So you can soposably cruse to an easy A?"

"Well, uh-"

"Well no. So go bother some other nerd for their homework."

"Hey! Thats a bit unfair! I never called you a-"

"Well you might as well have. You practiacally said it in asking me this." Sakura turned her back on him and bagan to walk faster.

"Look... How about... Tutoring? Or something like that?" Sakura eyed him curiously.

"And why should I?"

"Because..." He look as if he was in thought for a second, "...you get to help a fellow classmate?"

Sakura sighed. Appearantly he wasnt going to leave unless she agreed. "If I help you will you leave me alone about this for the rest of the year?"

"Sure!" Sakura could hear his voice lifting. "Ill see you friday afternoon then!" Then he ran off and turned toward his house.

"But I-" It was too late. He was too far for it to reach earshot. Sakura sighed. She felt as if she were sentanced to a death sentance for some reason she didnt understand. This was going to be trouble...

The days between then and Friday seemed to go faster than Sakura could ever have imagined, Sakura dreading the moment that she would hear the bell ring of Friday afternoon. The Friday afternoon tutoring had changed completely from a tutoring to a study group, Naruto had insisted. So over those couple days between Tuesday and Friday, Naruto had made a knack of inviting over his friends to the 'study group' without even her permission. By the time that the ever so dreaded schoolbell rang on Friday, queing the students that they may begin their daily rampage through the halls, that Naruto had invited eight people to the study group at her house. Not to even mention that three decided not to come, one was buisy training in martial arts or something, one didnt want to come because he was eating and one that .

Sakura blinked at the vast group in irritated surprise.._'Stupid Naruto! How could he have even thought about inviting this many people?'_ She thought, now beaming at Naruto. But before she could voice her complaints to him the introductions began.

"I-I'm Hinata." Said a shy, quiet voice. Its owner was a girl who had _very_ short, purple, hair. Her pupils were strangly as white as the eye around it. The only thing that made Sakura sure she had pupils were the faint outline of it.

"Names Kiba!" Called out a boy standing next to Hinata with a grey jacket and a puppy sitting on his head. Sakura saverely doubted that they were aloud to bring pets to school but dared not to voice it.

"Sasuke." A boy leaning against the lockers with his hands in his pockets said simply. This boy's chorcoal-colored hair strangly reminded Sakura of the tail of a peacok, but he was still rather cute and uncomfortably familuar.

"Neji." Said another boy standing to the left of Hinata, enterupting the cycle of going to the right. He strangely resembled Hinata and looked as if he'd rather be anywere else than here. "Hn. I wouldnt be here if I werent Hinata's cousin. Her father just _had_ to make me watch after her..." He mumbled rudely, putting an emphasis on the word 'had'. This made Hinata look nervious... well _more_ nervious actually.

"Hey there, Im Tenten!" Said a brunnette girl to Neji's left, her hair in buns and had a delighted exspression on her face. Sakura noticed that she was standing akwardly close to Neji.

"Im Temari." Said a blonde girl with four ponytails on the far right. "And this is Shikimaru." She said, gesturing to a black-haired boy who's hair was in a ponytail and looked strangly drowsy and bored that was to her left.

"Im Ino!" Shouted a blonde girl who had an akwardly long ponytail.This girl was standing next to Sasuke and giving him an adoring stare, one that looked rather fangirlish to Sakura.

"And Im Sakura." She introduced herself, feeling all eyes upon her.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Im still in the process of deciding if its gonna be a horror, tragity, romance or ect.**

**So you know what? Im gonna let YOU decide, so put them in your reviews... Oh, yeah, that reminds me...**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Little Notes and Big Secrets

**Disclaimer: Honestly, if I owned Naruto would I be here right now?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-Chapter 2-**

**The Secret**

As the 'Study Group' traveled to Sakura's house from the school, Sakura couldnt rid herself of a bad taste in her mouth. She allowed a sigh to pass her lips, this was going to mean trouble. The thoughts echoed through her head. How? How did she get herself mixed up in all of this? Sakura had barely met these people and now she was inviting them inside her house... '_Such a genius for a nerd arent I?'_ She asked herself in sulk. Although she did notice that the chorcoal-haired boy, Sasuke had stolen quick glances at her every once in a while, immediately turning away as soon as he had seen that Sakura was looking. Sakura felt shallow for it, but she liked the unusual attention. Although, they didnt go without consequence. The Ino girl kept giving her jealious glares and clenched her fists as she did, as if giving Sakura a warning not to do anything.

When they had finally arrived to Sakura's home - after apolagicing to the landlady because Akamaru, Kiba's dog, had mistaken her new, expensive shoes as a fire-hidrent. After an incident were some kid accidentally knocked Hinata over, after Neji was done with him, he _actually_ looked like a pretzle, but they got a lecture from the police. And finally after Naruto had stuck gum in Ino's hair, causing her to have to cut it, and in the process chasing around Naruto with the scissors she was using to cut her hair with. All in all, they lived up to Sakura's expectations, but that want a good thing. Trouble-makers, _all_ of them.

"So, now what?" Asked the boy named Kiba with a bored expression on his face. Akamaru, again the dog, gave a bark in agreement.

"We study." Sakura murmured as she got hold of a text-book she had braught from school, and began scanning her eyes over the text. Suddenly, a cold aura surfaced throughout the room.

"Are you serious?" This time it was Naruto, it seemed that him and Kiba were emitting this sensation in the air. It was strange how they could change the scene just like that. Rolling her eyes, Sakura had gotten to her feet. Something had just caught her eye, a note that was now in her hands. In that particular moment, all the group gathered behind her to read the scribble-written note. It was from Sakura's parents, she could tell just by staring at it. It read:

_Dear Sakura,_

_Your father and I will be off on a buisiness trip for the next week, at least._

_We are sorry for leaving you on such short notice. We'll be back A.S.A.P!_

_Lots of love,_

_Mom and Dad._

The note in particular didnt surprise Sakura. This happened every now and then, Sakura couldnt even count how many days she had been alone because of her parents' buisiness trips. What surprised her, although it shouldnt have, was the others' reactions. "Lets have a sleep-over!" Shouted Ino, in that annoyingly preppy voice of her's.

"I dont think thats such a-" Sakur was cut off.

"Great! I'll order pizza!" Agreed Tenten.

"Wait, this isnt a good-"

"I happened to bring some DVD's with me! I'll go get them!" Kiba ran off to his backpack.

"Wh-What? Wait a minu-"

"Im gonna go call my parents!" Sounded another voice.

"GUYS!" Sakura now had the attention of everyone. Though, she had finally succeded, she hadnt known what exactly to say at first. "I dont think this is such a good idea." Sakura stated, her voice sturn.

"Oh dont be such a spoil-sport," Spoke Naruto in a tone of complaint. But along with this look of complaint, upon his features was the face of a sad puppy.

_Resist. Must resist._ Sakura repeated to herself non-verbally. She had always been a sucker for the puppy-dog face. But then all of Naruto's friends joined in, with the exceptions of Sasuke, Neji and Shikimaru. "Alright, alright!" Sakura announced, having given in. Those who had participated in the puppy-face tactic jumped for joy and excitment as Sakura released a sigh. This was going to be a long weekend.

But as the others pulled Sasuke, Neji and Shikimaru into the celebration, Naruto has snuck over to Sakura in private. "Because I know this is really bothersome for you, I'll tell you a secret." Whispered Naruto cautiously before leaning next to her ear. "I swore not to tell, but, Sasuke only came because he wanted to see you." There was a tone of amusement in Naruto's voice as he whispered this, causing Sakura to get annoyed. Correction, _Furiously_ Annoyed.

"Naruto, you idiot! Thinking Im dumb enough to fall for such a prank." Sakura said back, not even bothering to whisper, although the others didnt notice. But as Sakura began walking away, Naruto quickly grabbed her shoulder.

"No! Its true!" His grip tightened.

Sakura opened her mouth to make a rude remark, but then took this into consideration. _Nah, Im too much of a nerd for anyone to fall for._ She concluded without speaking. Although, she closed her mouth, adding a quick nod to Naruto, before walking off. There was some part of Sakura that had been lit, a part of her that desparetely held onto the chance that what Naruto had said was true.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the short chapter there... Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Im also still working on figuring out what genre it shall be. Tell me in your reviews, and again...**

**REVEIW!**


	3. Little Truths and Big Mayhem

**Disclaimer: I do not own- Wait, wait for it... Nope. Still dont own Naruto.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-Chapter 3-**

**The Mishaps**

Sakura stood absently for a moment, beaming from person to person. Tenten was in the process of ordering pizza while using the house phone, it turns out that she had brung some money for pizza with her. Hinata had been borrowing Neji's cellphone to check for her parent's okay for the sleepover. Though, at first, it had almost surprised Sakura that someone like Neji Hyuuga would own a cell phone. Kiba was about elbow-deep in his book bag, retreiving movies and the sort. The seemingly albino girl, Ino, sprinted passed Sakura to her bag in search of clothes for the night. _Hold it,_ Sakura's thoughts rambled, _why would everyone have come prepared for this...?_ Everything seemed unfit, then something seemed to click inside her head. "You planned all of this!" Sakura hissed, clearly outraged.

Everyone that had been in the loop before, froze. Even Hinata froze in the middle of her false conversation.

Naruto stepped back, nearly tripping over the coffee table next to the couch, his hands in front of him with palms facing Sakura as if to defend himself. "D-d-d-dont freak out Sakura..." The blonde boy began. "We-w-w-we may have p-planned this out a _tinsie_ bit earlier." Naruto explained, going a bit higher in pitch on the word 'tinsie'. The nerviousness was clear in his voice. Then, his cowardice won, Naruto was unable to take Sakura's icy glare any longer. "IT WAS SHIKIMARU'S IDEA!" Naruto exclaimed, with a finger pointed accusingly toward the lounging boy. Naruto had run behind a chair as if to put something between him and Sakura, as if finding something to sheild himself with.

Shikimaru's mouth flew open in shock. "Since when was it my idea, you troublesome twirp?!!" Shikimaru rounded on Naruto. Just as Naruto had opened his mouth to make an icy responce, Sasuke stepped forward, between the two. He was facing Sakura.

"Does it really matter that much that we planned this before-hand? Your parents are away and you already agreed." The chorcoal-haired boy pointed out. _Pfft._ Sakura's thoughts echoed, _Some middle ground!_ Though what Naruto had told her just before seemed to hold back the urge to speak alloud the mock. "So, what differance does it _really_ make?"

"More to me, than it does to you." Sakura snorted, though barely audible. As if she had meant it only for her ears, therefore Sasuke ignored it. It was clear as Sasuke sat back on the couch that Sakura had lost, as if queing everyone to continue, with the exception of Hinata. She had no reason to pretend to be calling her family any longer. Sakura plopped down upon the couch, being sure to be as far as possible from the Uchiha, folding her arms to her chest. A sigh was heard to her right, from the side of her eye, Sakura found that it had come from Sasuke.

"Your being really immature about this." He muttered, beaming forward towards the others who were now deciding upon which movie to watch later that night.

"_Im_ being immature? Oh yes, because planning a Sleep Over at somebody's house when the host beleives its a Study Group, and not even thinking to clue the host in, is the foundation of maturity!" Sakura murmured back coldly, this wasnt exactly her day. Sasuke hesitated for a moment, the reason uncomprehendable to Sakura.

"Thats not exactly fair, I wasnt the one who planned this." He finally said.

"That might be true-"

"It _is_ true-" Sasuke interupted.

"-but you still took place in it, contributed to it." Sakura finished, as if there had been no interuption. Sasuke then fell silent, his head turning in Sakura's direction, trying to decipher the look on her face. Though Sakura only beamed forward, being sure to make her features as unreadable as she possibly had the ability for. Sasuke sighed in defeat and with that, Sakura's anger had been drained as long as she had a victory in her grip, at least one that night.

It all happened so quickly then, Sakura could hardly keep up.

Tenten had already ordered the pizza, and the fact that the place was practically around the corner aided the speed in getting to Sakura's house. Though, when the doorbell rang it seemed to have startled Naruto. Startled meaning: he nearly jumped a foot in the air, causing the DVD in his hands to fly into the wall just above Sakura. Just above Sakura hung a medium-sized mirror in the middle of the wall bound by small rope. The DVD that had soared above Sakura's head sliced the rope that had kept gravity from having it's affect on the mirror.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called out upon tackling Sakura to the ground, a mere fraction of a second _before_ the mirror came tumbling down upon the exact place Sakura had sat just before. Glass shattered everywere, sprinkling the two. Sakura gasped, realising the damage that could have been done.

Sasuke climbed up from ontop of the shocked Sakura, offering his hand as help. Seeing no other way up, crammed on the floor between the couch and the coffee table covered in shattered glass, Sakura took the offered hand. When Sakura came to stand, she found the others gaping at the five-second catastrophy. "Sakura! Im sorry! Im sorry! Im sorry!" Naruto pleaded.

"Its alright Naruto." Sakura assured him, sweeping off the peices of glass with her bare hands.

"_Alright?_ You were nearly crushed!" Temari and Ino swept to their aid. Sakura could see the concern in Ino's eyes, though she assumed that if it had not been for the part that Sakura was almost crushed by a mirror, it would have been replaced by jelousy.

The doorbell rang again.

If it hadnt been for Neji and Shikimaru holding down Naruto's shoulders, who knows what might've happened. Tenten rushed to the door, Hinata and Kiba close behind. Tenten was sure enough to open the door, yet keep it closed enough to hide the accident.

"I heard a crash, is everything alright?" Asked the deliveryman, a little concerned.

"Yes, yes. Everything is A-Okay!" Tenten replied with an exhaderated cheer. Tenten handed the man the money while Kiba and Hinata carried the pizza inside. The man left still a little suspicious, though Sakura did have to give Tenten her marits.

"OW!" Sakura cried out quite suddently as Temari's hand swept over a gash in Sakura's leg, caused by the glass.

"I knew it." Temari stood while Ino scurried off in search of a first aid kit. "You couldnt have gone through something like _that_ unscathed."

Sakura gave a nod to Temari before watching Ino sprint around the kitchen. "Ino, the first aid kit's in the restroom." Ino mouthed 'Oh' before heading off towards the restroom.

Sakura turned her head towards Sasuke, he had been watching her the whole time. "Er, thanks." She muttered, a bit reluctant. Sasuke just gave a nod before he joined Naruto, Shikimaru, Neji, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru in cleaning up the mess.

Sakura gave a look at the shattered mirror, then at the thousand shards of glass. _Wow,_ She thought to herself. _What a mess..._

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**I hope you liked the chapter! Oh, and sorry for the long wait. Ive been having writers block lately and I would appreciate some ideas.**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Little Demands and Big Fights

**Disclaimer: ****Well, obviously I dont own Naruto or there wouldnt be a disclaimer here would there?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-Chapter 4-**

**The fight**

"Ow-ow-ow-OW!" Sakura cried out as Temari cleaned the gash of all glass with a rag damp with alchohol. Sakura sat upon a chair in the living room, Temari seemed like a specialist in this topic. Considering who her brothers were, Sakura guessed it made sense. Neji carried a trash can half-way full of glass, that just beforehand lay next to the coffee table, outside to the dumpster. _I knew this was going to mean trouble_, Sakura thought, still a little disgruntled.

"You need to stop moving." Temari commanded the pink-haired girl as she went over the gash for glass for the umpteenth time. "The gash is pretty deep, but as long as we wrap it up and give it a while to heal its no big deal." Sakura was glad the quad-ponytailed girl knew what she was doing. She couldnt help but wonder how many times before she had done this on either of her brothers. Temari then folded the drenched cloth upon the ground and took a bandage out of the first aid kit Ino had retreived from the restroom. As Temari wrapped the bandage tenderly around the gast in her leg, Sakura could feel Sasuke's gaze upon her. _Could he really be that worried?_ Sakura wondered non-verbally. Before Sakura knew it Temari stood, having completed her task. The dirty-blonde girl took the first aid kit and set it upon the kitchen counter just as Neji once again entered.

"So... Now that we have all of this settled with, we might as well watch a movie," Naruto jumped up, the hopefulness to put this behind him clear in his voice. Though this comment earned a glare from a few, including Sasuke. "Or not..." He muttered as he sat back down in rejection.

"It may not be a bad idea." Sakura said, with the same hope. She really did hate all of this attention and concern, and over her in the first place. The last thing Sakura wanted was for everyone to be concerned for her over a small gash in her leg. Well, maybe not _that_ small, but still it wasnt huge. Thankfully, this statement seemed to lighten the mood.

"Well, I kind of wanted to watch a movie later." Kiba's tone was light as he walked through the door, having just taken the mirror's frame to the dumpster with Akamaru. "Hey, where's Ino?" He slipped in.

"What?" Tenten asked.

"Where's Ino?" Kiba restated, "She was here a moment ago, wasnt she?"

"S-she went upst-stairs after finding the f-first aid ki-it." Explained Hinata rather softly.

They suddently heard a sceam from above that sounded sort of like 'Karaoke!'.

"Uh-oh." Muttered Sakura, seemingly striken by realisation.

"What is it?" Sasuke replied almost _too_ quickly.

Ino sprinted down the stairs with a giant machine in her arms, the blonde girl looking exhentric. "Lookie what I found!" Ino exclaimed as she set down the machine.

"A Karaoke machine?" Tenten asked suspiciously, glancing over at Sakura in the process. There was no way anyone could fit _that_ into their book bag, let alone without it being noticed.

"Exactly!" Ino nearly flew over to the television to begin setting up the Karaoke machine. Everyone beamed at her as if she had two heads, she seemed to notice. "Oh, come on! Every Sleep Over just _has_ to have Karaoke!" Ino demanded childishly.

Shikimaru turned slowly to Sakura, "You knew about this didnt you." It was no question, this was a statement. Sakura gave a small nod in responce before turning back to stare at the Karaoke Machine nerviously.

Half an hour later and Ino dragged Naruto to the machine, handing him the microphone. The blonde boy glared at the device, but took it anyways seeing as there was no arguing about it. Naruto gulped before choosing his song carefully. Ino waited five whole minutes before she got impatient, "Pick a song, or I'll pick it for you, Naruto!" Ino crossed her arms, tapping her foot as her impatience grew. Naruto gave two or three nods before finally choosing his song. Sakura had to stifle back a laugh, the song was perfect for him.

_"I woke up it was 7  
I waited till 11  
Just to figure out that no one would call  
I think i got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them  
What's another night all alone?  
When your spending everyday on your own  
And here it goes-"_

Sakura had to admit, the spaztic blonde boy wasnt such a bad singer. It was rather amusing listening to him. He had an okay voice, but you could hear the nerviousness in it.

_"I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me  
Tonight-"_

Sakura would have listened further, though something caught her eye. For the first time Sakura noticed Sasuke sitting next to her on the couch to her right. It took her another moment to actually destinguish that his eyes were upon her. He looked as if he had something on his mind, though when he found that Sakura had been looking straight at him, Sasuke turned away, but managed to whisper, "Sakura?"

"Sasuke?" She responded, instead of the typical 'Yes'.

"I-Uh-Im..." Sakura beamed at him in awe, the great Sasuke Uchiha was actually nervious to say something! Though the lump in Sasuke's throat failed him, he wasnt going to be able to tell her what he origionally wanted to say. "...Im glad I saved you earlier..." Was all he could come up with.

Sakura gave a snort, "Pfft." She was clearly not satisfied with his responce. The fact that she _owed_ him for something burned like fiery acid in her chest, and she wasnt glad about it.

"What?" Sasuke rounded on her.

"I bet you regret it." Sakura was no longer looking at Sasuke, therefore unable to see the strucken look on his face. Was this how she saw him as?

"Why would I regret saving you? Possibly your _life_?" Sasuke asked incredulously, he felt as if he had taken a blow in the gut.

"Why wouldnt you?!" Sakura didnt wait for a responce before she got up and walked straight out the back door to her back patio, interupting Naruto's song in the process.

Naruto beamed at Sasuke who was glaring at Sakura's tracks, hating the fact he couldnt tell her what he wanted to say. "What was that all about?" Asked the blonde boy.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Ooh, you dont want to miss the next one! Its gonna be good, and dedicated to my 20th reviewer!**

**Also, to those who asked, no I have not chosen on a genre. But I have decided its gonna be Humor/Romance so far! I might add another genre though!**

**I cant beleive it either folks! I updated twice in one day! One more thing...**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Little Kisses and Big Insecurities

**Sorry it took so long to update! I was grounded for a while there, then I sprained my ankle at school. Stupid gym class! But, Im active now!**

**And as you may have noticed, there was no 20th reviewer. So know what? When I **_**do**_** have a 20th reviewer, Ill dedicate a chapter to 'em.**

**Disclaimer: Trust me, if the owner of Naruto changed to some average-day American girl, it would be **_**all**_** over the news. **_**I**_** would make sure of **_**that**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-Chapter 5-**

**The Kiss**

Sakura sat alone upon the patio steps, shivering. She had forgotten how cold it was a night this time of year, though she was much too mad to go back inside. She had too much pride for that. Chances were, she would freeze before she went back inside at this rate.

The moon was beautiful and full that night, Sakura noted. It lit the sky with ease, showering the stars with light, allowing them to shine brighter than any other night. She sighed, it was absolutely breathtaking. It was a few more moments of gazing before Sakura found that the music inside hadn't started back up again. What were they waiting for? If they were waiting for Sakura to come back inside, they were going to have a long wait! This thought fueled Sakura's determination more, forcing her to ignore the shivering.

Soon enough, the music picked up once again as if they had given up upon Sakura, and this was her own house! The enraged teenager came to her feet, feeling a glistening sheet of tears sting at her eyes. But she forced them back, what reason did she have to cry? Other than the fact she just yelled at the boy who had practically saved her life. Other than she had lost all chance of having friends for a change. Other than she wanted more than anything to go back in and have fun, instead of worrying about morals, school, and everything else parents _wish_ their kids were half as concerned about as she was. Why was she doing this again? _Pride?_ Why had stupid Naruto bugged her for this "Study Group" in the first place? Every time she tried to do something right, she ended up on the short end of the bargain.

"Stupid Naruto! Stupid pride! Stupid party! Stupid Sasuke!" Sakura called out to the nothingness of night. Sakura felt like a child, but at the moment didn't really care.

"Is that really what you think?" Asked a calm, familiar voice behind Sakura. She darted around to find the cornucopia of her misery, Sasuke Uchiha. Though, he held an expression of understanding, yet one of regret. And though he tried his best not to show it, humor.

Sakura glared at him in dismal. "Oh, wouldn't you like to know?" She snapped.

"Obviously I do, or I wouldn't have asked," Sasuke said, a grin flashed upon his face, though he had the sense to make it disappear before he turned into a punching bag. "Look, I don't know what exactly started the fight but…" Sasuke waited a moment before whispering something inaudible to her ears.

"What was that?" This was almost amusing to Sakura, if it hadnt been for her anger. Was Sasuke actually trying to say something meaningful? _Pfft_, she thought, _like that'd work._

Sasuke sighed, "I said 'Im sorry.' alright?"

Sakura turned partially away, "Sure, whatever." She mumbled, determined not to give any sign that she had forgiven him or not.

Seeing that there was no convincing her, Sasuke turned to leave. "I dont even know what started the fight," He murmured, almost inaudibly, as if it werent meant for Sakura's ears.

"Sure you dont, and your not just like any other guy! Concerned only with trouble, sports and popular girls." Sakura murmured sarcastically in responce. "And the sky is _red_."

"Actually I hear it does in Lunar eclipses," Sasuke said back in a smart-aliky way.

"Thats the _moon_ you-" Sakura had begun walking towards the Uchiha, though the garden hose had caught her feet, tripping her. Sakura closed her eyes, mentally prepared for the impact. Though it never came. Instead, she found two soft arms wrap around her, stopping her fall.

Opening her eyes, Sakura found herself in Sasuke's arms. Her head against his warm chest, arms around her waist, all cold forgotten. Somehow it felt so... right. Sakura felt her cheeks flush. "Sakura I..." Sasuke began, but couldnt finish. Instead, he knelt his head down, pressing his lips to Sakura's. Her eyes widened in suprise, both of their cheeks turning at least fifty shades of red. Sasuke broke the kiss and gazed into her eyes for a moment, "Sakura I..." He began again, though Sakura shook her head in responce.

"Dont speak." She murmured before leaning upward to begin another kiss, letting her eyelids fall.

"Did I miss something...?" Asked a third voice. The voice of the overactive 24/7, blonde, ramen addict. Naruto Uzumaki.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Ooh! Cliff hanger! I told ya' guys it would be somethin' differant!**

**Well, Im running low on ideas and it would be nice if someone would lend me a hand on them in da reviews.**

**Last but most definetally not least...**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Little Books and Big Attics

**Wow, that took forever...**

**I was grounded for that while there, but now Im prettymuch ungrounded! WOOT! So, heres the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I have made no progress in my evil plan to own Naruto and It's characters. XP**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-Chapter 6-**

**The Book**

The sound of howls, laughter and gasps seemed to make Sakura's brain tick. She instantly pulled away from Sasuke's lips, though reluctantly, and came to her wabbly feet. Or so, maybe it was just to her that they seemed wabbly, she was too dazed to tell right then. But there was a few things she _was_ aware of: Ino's glare, the fact that everyone had seen them kiss, Naruto nudging Sasuke as if indicating something... All these things seemed like specks of dust compared to the catastrauphic thing that Sakura had just commited. And yet somehow, it didnt seem so catastrauphically wrong. Strange how someone's view on something could be changed in five seconds, example: Sakura Haruno, one moment before and one moment after the kiss. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, Sakura also knew that the blush was still taining her cheeks.

"Sakura." With that, Sakura's attention snapped back to reality, her brain beginning to function properly. Sasuke's relentless stare made Sakura feel somehow self-concious. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"O-ofcoarse I am. Just spaced out a bit."

A smirk tugged at the corners of Sasuke's lips, "Dont tell me just one kiss did that to you." _Yeah, yeah,_ she thought shrewdly, _rub it in._

Sakura shook her head, "For one, it was two kisses. And secondly, YOU didnt do that to me." In the process of saying this, she folded her arms against her chest with a similar smirk.

"So your saying you did that to yourself?" Sasuke retorted back, also folding his arms in a way that made him look like the statue of one of those greek gods. _Damn it,_ Sakura's thoughts echoed. _Why does he have to be so... so... There isnt even a word for how good-looking he is!_ Her thoughts fumed.

"What? A girl cant do that?" Sakura mentally slapped her forehead. Sounding like she was at a loss of breath from being so taken aback from seeing something of angelic beauty was not what she wanted to sound like. _This is so-o unfair..._

Sasuke was about to respond when Hinata ran from the house to shakilly grasp onto Naruto's upper arm. "N-n-Naruto-kun! Theres something in the attic!" Everyone stared at Hinata for a few moments, it seemed as if it took everyone a few blinks for this to sink in. What disturbed Sakura was how she decided to tell Naruto: the irresponsible ramen-addict as to telling Sakura: the owner of the house. Sakura said nothing about it though, there was something telling Sakura that Hinata was choosing Naruto for a reason.

Then next came a high-pitched scream. One that you would hear on a cheesy horror movie when a younge valley-girl or someone like Ino was being attacked. The disturbing thing was that Neji ran out of the house, the one who was making the scream...

"Neji, what the hell?" Kiba had one eyebrow raised and Akamaru barked in agreement. Though Sakura wasnt really sure how she knew what Akamaru's barks basically meant.

"Neji, you have demeaned all men." Sasuke rubbed in, trying to hold back a smirk.

"Dudes! Theres something upthere!" Neji was shaking and holding onto Naruto's other sleeve... Who then shook Neji off.

"Before we accuse the house of inexplicable horrors, lets remember its _my _house!" Sakura pointed out.

"...Is it old and have a history of deaths...?" Shino asked, probably to entertain himself with the reactions of others.

"Well--" Sakura started off.

"I knew it! Its haunted!" The Hyuuga's yelped simotainiously.

"No its not," Sasuke argued, something about his tone was convincing to Sakura. The chorcoal-haired teen wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist, though this act seemed to only have been noticed by Sakura and, ofcoarse, Ino.

"Prove it!"

"Fine." Said Sasuke. "We'll all go into the attic and check it out,"

"Wha-!" Neji seemed desturbed by the plan, though didnt have time to put it into words.

"Alright! Were going into the attic!" Naruto punched the air with his free arm and I couldnt help but sigh exhasperatedly.

With that last note, they all set for the attic. Hinata's grip on Naruto's shoulder tightened and Neji was shaking as Tenten attempted to comfort him. As this all happened, Sasuke kept his arm around Sakura's waist and for a second Sakura almost laughed at the thought of what she would have said half an hour earlier if someone had told her this would happen. Though the second she thought this, a strange creaking above them followed by the loud sounding of a crash made Sakura freeze; made everyone freeze. That is until Sasuke tugged Sakura along. A window beside the crowd of teens burst open, icy wind scathing their senses. Though, all these occurances would make you wonder, so everyone was too freaked to close it; chilling them more with every passing moment. Then, finally, they came to the door to the attic and she could see from the corner of my eye Neji's body stiffen.

"S-see ya!" Neji almost walked off, though Sakura gabbed his sleeve before he got too far.

"Your not going _anywhere_ destiny boy!" Sakura was impressed at herself that she could find her voice and use it properly at a time like this. Neji just frowned and shrugged off her hand before Naruto twisted the doorhandle, jumping back as soon as the door swung open. Sasuke, finally releasing Sakura from his grip, was the first to enter.

A black, fuzzy, blur attacked Sasuke while knocking down a box or two in the process. It was carrying something too...

"GAH!" Sasuke fell backwards into the ground with a mass of claws and fur lached onto his face... A cat; a cat carrying a book, or maybe a it was a journal, in its mouth.

A sigh of releif, and a bit of laughter rippled through the crowd and immediatley the mood lightened. Sakura stepped forward into the dusty, cobwebyness to remove the cat from Sasuke and hold it for a moment, examining it. "Well, it doesnt seem harmful." Sakura took a look at Sasuke, who had come to his feet beside her, and smirked. "Or at least too harmful."

"Haha, your halarious." Sasuke sulked, he obviously didnt take making a fool of himself lightly.

"But aint I?" Sakura nudged his arm with her elbow, then--carefully--took the journal from the cat's grip. The black fuzzball leaped from Sakura's arms and scurried off into the darkness of the shadows, though Sakura payed no mind. She was flipping through the pages of the journal. It was hand written and appeared not only old, but as if it had been writen _ages_ ago. Then, there was something else that stood out.

"Hey guys! Look at this!" In seconds the group had surrounded Sakura with intrest as Sakura set the Journal upon the creaky wooden floor. Everyone's eyes widened as they stared at the cover. At the top, was a strange written code; as if another language with the translation below it:

**My Last Moments**

Off to the bottom right side of the cover was scribbled in messy handwriting:

David Starbird

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Hm... I dont know about this chapter.**

**If you dont like it, Ill delete it. But I dont really have a plot planned and I thought this might add something interesting to it.**

**Tell me what you think in the reviews! Oh, I still need ideas!**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Little pages and big discoveries

**Oops, I noticed something about the last chapter im too lazy to fix. I actually dont think Shino was in this story until that very moment. XD Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, guys, if I owned Naruto would I be here on Fanfiction?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-Chapter 7-**

Naruto squated on his toes and peered down at the journal, book, whatever it was. "WOAH! Thats totally COOL!" Naruto burst out, fisting the air. Sakura slapped him on the back of his head almost immediately after.

"Cool it you _idiot_!" Naruto colapsed, well, dramatically to the ground. A few people sighed in exhasperation, one of them being Sasuke.

"But Sakura!" Naruto complained obnoxiously.

Sakura took the journal from the ground in a flash, shaking her head to Naruto. He was so immature sometimes, but there wasnt much else you could expect from Naruto. Just a big ball of immaturity, trouble and ramen. "Lets go back downstairs, everyone," Sakura instructed the crowd, leading them back down into the Living Room. Sasuke was right beside her within a moments notice, a sincere look upon his face. Of coarse he didnt look anything but sincere, though Sakura was certain there was something on his mind. Besides Sakura at least. As soon as Sakura thought that, she erased it from thought and scolded herself for ever considering it. That kind of thought was selfish and just un-Sakura-like. The pink haired girl shook her head to clear it of all thought before sitting upon the couch.

"So, what now?" Kiba asked, Akamaru giving a few barks soon after. "Yeah, he's right. Are we just going to ignore everything that just happened? Who in hell is David Starbird anyways?"

"He's a botonist who lived in the middle of a forest and went crazy from lack of communication with humans and soon went missing about eighty or ninety years back," Answered... Sasuke?

"And how do you know so much about it?" Sakura stated, almost curiously. _Almost._

"My dad worked in his case. He's one of the detectives that attempted to discover what happened to this guy. But his investigation took place way after this Starbird went missing."

Thats when Shikimaru asked the question everyone was dying to have answered, "If this Starbird guy is some crazy, dead botonist who lived who knows how far from here... How did this journal get here in Sakura's house?" Everyone looked around at each other, some eyes fell upon Sakura herself. Though the one wondering how it happened to be in this house the most was no doubt Sakura.

"W-wasnt this town built in 1927? Umm, whe-when was this house b-built?" Hinata stammered her way through the sentance.

Sakura stared at Hinata questioningly. There was no way that Hinata was saying that... "It was built in 1902." She answered cautiously.

"The-en doesnt tha-that mean that Its p-possible for this h-house to be David Starbirds? O-or at-t least used to b-be" Sakura was astonished. Hinata was completely correct.

"Actually isnt the park named 'Starbird Honorary Park'?" Kiba piped in. _Perfect, just perfect!_ Sakura thought. _My house used to belong to a crazy, dead man!_

"So what about the book?" Naruto asked, suprisingly late. Sakura had almost forgotten he was in the room, which was strange for Naruto. Was there something wrong with him? A fever? Whatever it was, he wasnt being his rambuncious self for that moment. And Sakura wasnt the only one who had noticed it. But Sakura did dispell these thoughts quicker than the others.

Sakura, though cautiously, peeled back the cover of the journal. This seemed to also catch about everyone's eye and the teenaged girl swept her eyes over the figures that decorated the page in squigly, messy, handwriting.

_Yes, yes. The journal is infact named 'My Last Moments'. The true purpose is to record and if possible share my many findings before I myself became too involved with the matter in hand. Though that was a dream only fools would bear in my possition._

_A fair warning must be shared. To all reading this, you too may become too involved. If so, keep a weathered eye or you may end up as I did. The ancient secrets and wanders that lay on these pages are a danger to any whom read them, They are not to be taken lightly. Knowledge can be dangerous. Keep that in mind. May you be in better luck than I was._

_David Starbird_

Sakura had opened her mouth to comment on what she had read upon the first page. But there was either nothing to be said or too many comments to get out at once. There were several ink stains on the page and the condition of the paper was, well, old and frayed. Gently closing the cover to the strange, strange journal, Sakura finally met the eyes that were seemingly pilling with questions and gave a shrug that practically said nothing.

Sasuke, again next to you, held out his hand for the journal. In which you placed the book carefully upon his palm. Within two minutes Sasuke looked up from the journal and shook his head. "Like I said, he's crazy." Sasuke commented. Which was more than Sakura could have said if she waited for an hour for something to come to her.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**This chapter came totally from bordom. I still have almost no plot in mind.**

**Well, I have sort of one. But suggestions would help alot better. So please help if you could and I hope to have the next chaper out soon!**

**Oh yeah, Im not updating until I get to 35 reviews!**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Little requests for those Big readers

**Hey people! Sory it took so long to update, thought I might as well explain my delima.**

**I have **_**MAJOR**_** writers block right know.**

**It also seems you guys have about as much clue as to do with the plot as I do, considering the amount of plot ideas I have received: 0.**

**Well, I have come to a resolution. I need an assistant or co-author.**

**I rest assure you, He/She will get as much recognition in this as I do and is given the duty of assisting me in times of need such as this and if they want, I will probably enter a chapter of their making into the fanfiction.**

**Any other questions can be asked in the comments, I check them every time their updated.**

**For the meantime, fill out the information below and put them in the comments so I can check them.**

**Why not just e-mail me, you ask? Because I never check my e-mail.**

**Nickname/Acknowledgment name: **

Whatever kind of name you wanna call it, I think you catch my drift

**Sample of your handy-work:**

Just a writing or typing sample to show me what your made of

**Online Hours:**

Optional, but helps me if you fill this one out

**Other:**

Optional--anything left out


	9. Little phone calls and Big News

**Wolf: Welcome the new Co-Author, Azumi! WOOT!**

**Azumi: Hey! Get ready for another filler chapter.**

**Disclaimer: The story is O-U-R-S! ... But the characters aren't...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-Chapter 8-**

**The News**

"GYAH!!" A melodramatic Ino called out from where she sat, grasping her head in her hands seemingly in pain.

Every person in the room had already been on edge, and Ino's shout startled everyone there, even the oh-so-cool-and-arrogant Sasuke and Shino. Sakura personally could have sworn her heart had jumped from her chest. The pink haired teen came to a wabbly stand and turned to Ino. "What?! Whats wrong?!"

Ino threw her arms in the air as she responded, "All of this is making my head hurt!" The blonde complained. Thankfully, before Sakura could destroy Ino, Temari had already thrown a pelow towards Ino's head. It probably wasnt as painful as what Sakura's fists would have been, but at the very least it shut the girl up. Sakura shook her head in disbeleif and exhasperation before plopping back down upon the couch beside Sasuke. Ino had a habit of being both dramatic and increadibly dim-witted. "Why are we so concerned about all this anyways? Its just another book! This is a _sleepover_, lets have _fun_!" The blonde wined. That particular comment made Sakura think, why were they all obsessing over this? It was a simple book that Sakura had found in her closet. So what? It nearly took everything she had to ignore the nagging feeling that she was all-around missing something. All around the room, eyes met; everyone thinking the same: Ino was _ACTUALLY_ right. As if on que, Sakura's cell phone gave a destinct ring, signalling her parents were calling. This particular event seemed to have startled everyone--It also proved that Naruto not only had A.D.H.D, but he had issues with random sounds that came out of no where. Exhibit A: Doorbells and Ringtones.

Taking out her phone, Sakura flipped it open and pressed it to her ear. "Hello?" Sakura murmured.

"Miss Sakura Haruno?" Asked an unfamiluar voice.

"Yeah, thats me." The thing that bugged Sakura was how a complete stranger called, while using her parent's ringtone...?

"Your parents--they, well, they were involved in an automobile collision," The voice had seemed almost reluctant to be the one to call her, and know Sakura knew why.

Sakura's faced paled, and her face fell. Every eye in the room upon Sakura, everyone noticing the fact that the news must've been bad.

"Sakura, who is that?" Inquired a curious and worried Sasuke, "What are they saying."

Sakura couldnt gather herself together in time to answer, her throat was dry as sand and her eyes wide as plates. "A-are they alright?" Her voice sounded weak and shaky.

"No ones sure yet, their currently in the opperating room. Their at Starbird Little Pine Hospital. If you have any other questions, call back at this number." Then a click was heard and the line fell to a dull tone signalling he had hung up. Sakura did the same, gazing at the phone in her palm. They were in the operating room? Was it really that horrible of a collision? Were her parents going to live? And there was that damned _Starbird_ again! Why would a town celebrate an old dead crazy guy?! So many things ran through Sakura's head, she wasnt sure what her exhpression at the moment. Though she knew the color still hadnt returned to her face.

"So, what did they say?" Shikamaru asked from across the room. Sakura shook her head, her throat too dry to speak right then.

Clearing her throat--though it still felt like sandpaper--Sakura took a few deep breaths. "My parents are in the hospital--they were in a car accident..."

In that mere instant, the room went speechless; a few jaws dropped as well.

"De' Ja' Vous," Spoke Naruto, soon to be glared at by Sasuke.

"Idiot, whats that to do with anything?"

"Well, the not by that Starbird guy said that weird things might happen, right?" Naruto pointed out.

Sasuke frowned, "How did you know that?"

"I was reading over _your_ shoulder Sasuke,"

_'Sheesh_,' Sakura thought, '_since when was Naruto that sneaky?' _She shook her head at the thought, now was not the time to think of those things. Folding her legs up against her chest, Sakura hugged them tight as if it would make the situation any less horrifyingly horrible. What if her parents really did die? When that thought had passed through her mind, Sakura could feel tears sting at her eyes as she tried with everything she had to hold them back. Sasuke spotted this, and in response slid next the the pink-haired girl, pressing her head to his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. What was going on?

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Wolf: Well, another filler chapter.**

**Azumi: But we've decided on a plot at least.**

**Wolf: Yeah, your plot was Gen-u-ous!**

**Naruto: Woah, so this is what the red button does!**

**Wolf: Naruto, how the hell did you get in here?!**

**Azumi: He probably pushed the big red button that said 'Do Not Push'.**

**Naruto: Yup!!1!!1Shift**

**Wolf: -.-' Naruto... No Comment...**

**Azumi: Well, what brought all this up?**

**Wolf: Im just hyper when Im tired, thus, when I type something its random**

**Azumi: Oh, I see...**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
